A Beach Day and An Accident
by Winter's Light
Summary: [Oneshot]A day at the beach sends sparks flying. [slight shonen ai] Please read and review! complete


Author's Note: This is a one-shot story. Anyways, I'd like as much reviews as I can get! Lame title...I know...anyways, here. Please read and review!

A Beach Day and An Accident...

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

"Oh! Oh! Let's go to the beach!" Momiji yelled excitedly, waving his hand.

Momiji was visiting Shigure's again. It was a few weeks after graduation and Tohru was still with them.

"Eh? Why?" Yuki asked, stopping mid-way in carrying plates to the kitchen after eating.

"Eh? Eh? But I've already gone to the onsen, the Sohma Lake House, and the Sohma Summer House! I shouldn't ask so much!" Tohru protested, waving her arms.

"But Tohru…I thought that you would like to come with me…" Momiji whined, kneeling, "Kyo? Will you come? If you go, maybe Tohru will go."

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up. You're making plans again…" Kyo said, coming into the living room from the bathroom, drying his hair.

"Aww! Come on, Kyo! Yuki, you come, too! Please Tohru?" Momiji whined, trying to persuade three young adults to go.

"Shut up, I never said I didn't want to go," Kyo replied, obviously shocking Tohru and Yuki, and making Momiji very happy.

"Yay!" Momiji shouted and started to jump.

"My, my, what's going on here?" Shigure interrupted fingering his chin.

"That brat's trying to make Tohru and the damn rat go to the beach tomorrow," Kyo answered.

"So…you're not invited?" Shigure assumed.

"I'm going," Kyo answered.

"Yuki, Tohru? Are you coming?" Momiji asked again.

"Sure, it's been a while since I've gone there," Yuki answered.

"Alright, I'll go," Tohru gave in.

--The next day--

"Oh! I almost forgot! Tohru, Yuki, Kyo! Could you wait a minute?" Momiji yelled.

"Sure," Yuki answered, confused.

"Um, alright," Tohru replied, also confused.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo responded, irritated.

"Um, I just remembered that today, I have to…uh…go help my dad!" Momiji explained, "so, you three will be alone—I mean—you three will go ahead!"

"Uh, okay," Yuki replied, blinking.

"Whatever," Kyo answered, crossing his arms.

"Eh? But Momiji-kun! It won't be as much fun!" Tohru protested.

"Nya it's okay! We'll go another time!" Momiji answered.

_He's setting us up…_Yuki and Kyo thought darkly.

"Okay! Let's go!" Bye Momiji-kun!" Tohru yelled and got into the car. Yuki had just gotten his drivers' license already a couple weeks earlier.

"Okay, bye Momiji," Yuki said, and put the car in reverse, backed up, put the car in forward and drove away.

--At the beach--

"Wow! It's so nice! And it's not too crowded!" Tohru exclaimed. Yuki and Kyo smiled.

"I'm going to go get us some refreshments, alright?" Yuki asked. Kyo and Tohru nodded.

"What would you like?"

"Um…strawberry smoothie," (Bet you know who this is)

"Orange" (Guess who?)

"Okay, I'll go get them," Yuki said and walked off.

"Wow, Kyo-kun. You've gotten nicer!" Tohru complimented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyo muttered, shrugging, "why don't you go and swim?"

"Eh? But, what about you, Kyo?" Tohru asked.

"I'm the cat, remember? Cats don't like water," Kyo answered.

"I'll be right back, then," Tohru said and started to walk towards the beach, "Thanks so much, Kyo-kun,"

"Tohru—where's Tohru-san?" Yuki asked walking towards Kyo, holding a tray of drinks and some western foods—fries. (Yes, Yuki's calling her by her first name!)

"She went swimming," Kyo answered, "let's sit somewhere. My legs are killing me,"

Yuki nodded slowly at the strange request.

They walked towards an empty table with three chairs and sat down.

"Could 'ya hand me my drink?" Kyo asked politely, but it sounded rude.

Yuki handed Kyo's drink to him, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Okay," Yuki started, "who are you? What have you done to my stupid cousin?"

"Eh?" Kyo asked, surprise, "what are you taking about, you damn rat?"

"You're not acting yourself!" Yuki said, "I'll be right back,"

Kyo shrugged and set his drink back down.

Tohru came rushing back.

"Hello Kyo-kun! Did Yuki-kun come back yet?" she asked. Kyo nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go take a walk," he said and left, leaving Tohru with the refreshments.

(--?--)

Yuki sighed as he walked around the beach, moving away from the crowd.

He found a large rock to sit on and sat down to watch the waves.

Suddenly, he heard someone trip…and a splash.

(--?--)

Kyo ran. He ran. Then he slowed down and spotted Yuki's unusual slivery hair.

He looked so peaceful; in his own little world, watching the waves.

He took a step forward; going to say 'hi', what he didn't notice was that when he stepped forward, he stepped on a rock—a very wet and slippery rock.

And he slipped.

_Too bad I never learned to swim…_was Kyo's last thought as he sank into the ocean.

(--?--)

Yuki spun around quickly, thinking it was Tohru. However, when he looked into the ocean, he saw the familiar mass of orange hair and cursed the idiot for being careless.

"Ekkk! There's somebody drowning!" cried a girl. That got everyone's attention.

Yuki looked around and saw that the lifeguard was a female.

_What luck! That idiot's drowning, and the lifeguard is a female! If I don't do something quick, our secret's going to be revealed!_ Yuki thought frantically.

_Think! Think! _He yelled mentally. **Ding!**

_Why didn't I think of that before?_ Yuki thought and dove in, not before cursing the cat.

He reached out his arm, trying to grab his rival's hand.

Yuki pulled the cat onto his back, noting that he was unconscious.

Yuki pulled the cat onto his back, noting that he was unconscious.

Yuki swam back and placed Kyo on the sand. Breathing hard, he noticed that Kyo's chest was not rising.

_Damn you, stupid cat!_ Yuki cursed again and doing the thing he dreaded—hated the most, especially on his rival—he bent down and placed his lips over the cats'.

Tohru—who had heard of the commotion—came over to see. Her eyes widened in surprise and joy and she left to go retrieve their stuff.

He did it. He performed CPR. Yuck. He needed to get the taste out…and mouth wash.

All around him, people clapped and cheered, noting that Kyo's chest was now rising up and down.

Yuki pulled Kyo up and put him over his back. He walked into a beach house—the one they were staying at—and was about to enter, when Tohru opened the door.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Are you all alright?" Tohru greeted, smiling.

"Yes, I'm fine," Yuki answered. What was he supposed to say?

(--?--)

Kyo's eyes fluttered open and Yuki tossed him a towel.

"Wha--?"

"Don't ask." Yuki said, apparently not happy, and not wanting to repeat the situation.

"It's better if you don't," Yuki warned.

Kyo nodded and started to dry his hair.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! You're awake!" Tohru greeted as she entered—blushing.

Kyo, assuming the worst, took this as an insult.

"What the hell did you do, 'ya damn rat?"

Finish

Author's Note: I just wrote this for fun…nothing big. I have no intention of making this story any longer…anyways, I'd really like it if you'd review. Please click the blue button on the bottom left corner! (Big cheesy smile)


End file.
